


And get some strangeness out

by Katarik



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, Jossed, POV Female Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara hadn't expected Wonder Woman to come for a visit. Spoilers for SUPERGIRL v.3 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And get some strangeness out

She's outrun solar flares before. The sun doesn't blow up, or go out, and when she focuses her hearing all she notices is the crackling hiss of flaming gases.

She can't hear Power Boy's heartbeat. She's okay with that.

So she flies home. The box can't have done anything too bad, and if it does... that'll be handled.

She's coming in from the west, enjoying the last traces of sunlight buzzing into her skin, listening to the people in the (her) city, when she sees Wonder Woman on her doorstep.

Kara lands maybe faster than she should have, but since the sidewalk doesn't crack she figures it's okay.

"Kara," Wonder Woman says, and smiles a little.

This isn't a good time for company. Her room is a mess, and she's still shaking a little. But this is Wonder Woman. Kal's friend, and... the Earth word is 'hero.'

Kara smiles back and invites her in. She's so not apologizing for any of this mess, it's not her *fault*, and if she ignores it maybe Wonder Woman won't say anything.

She says, "no, thank you," to Kara's offer of soda, and it's not like she's mentioned anything at *all* -- but Kara wants to squirm, a little, at the way the symbol of El fits over her chest and how short her skirt is. (She hears exactly how many mothers forbid their daughters to dress like her. She doesn't *care*, she also knows exactly how many little girls want to be her when they grow up, and Kara Zor-El is above being judged by this planet.) Because she wants to squirm, to *apologize*, Kara just cocks her hip and plants her fists on her waist. "So what can I do for you?"

"You can accept an apology." The bow isn't something Kara recognizes, but it feels like ritual. and that Kara does know. "Cl -- Kal has not done as well by you as he should have, as I have not."

And Kara has to blink, even though she doesn't want to, because Wonder Woman isn't one of the People. They owe nothing to each other beyond aid.

She doesn't get to explain that, barely gets her mouth open, before Wonder Woman raises a hand to interrupt. "You are one of Cassie's friends. I should have kept a closer eye on you, told you that you were always welcome to speak with me if you wished." The smile reminds Kara a little of her mother's. "I heard of your exploits today. You were very brave. I only regret the necessity, and that you were alone."

Kara is not going to cry, or tell her how much it hurt to have someone she trusted -- she wasn't in love with him, but he was her *friend* and she'd cared about him, still does a little -- turn on her, or how good it feels to have someone tell her she did the right thing. She just smiles instead, and says, "Thanks," and "I'm okay, I'm not even bruised."

She's been flung through worse than a billboard.

When Wonder Woman tells her, "I realize this is only a formality, but you are still welcome to call me Diana," Kara folds her hands together and says -- in Kryptonian, because this is ritual, too -- "I and my house are honored."

Diana doesn't touch her, which Kara appreciates. She's okay, she's just fine -- but her skin still feels like something slimy is crawling on her.

Diana only smiles again and says, "You may wish to speak with Cassie soon. She has mentioned missing you. and if -- I, too, have doubted my place in this world, Kara. I have said this, but you are always welcome to come spar with me, and perhaps talk."

She isn't like Kara's mother, at all, or anyone back home, but Kara feels maybe like she could be. Cassie is like a sister.

Maybe Diana could be another one.


End file.
